Attack On Vulpin
Attack On Vulpin is the 11th episode of BTMW. It is the final episode of the first season. Plot 'Grrrr!' Wildmutt growled. He was fighting a bunch of DNAlien's who were guarding the last Xenocyte alive. The DNAliens had converted to the good side and did not want anyone getting their hands... Or paws.... Or claws, on this final Xenocyte. They spat goo at Wildmutt but he managed to claw his way out. He eventually killed, or got close to it, every single guarding DNAlien and ran off with the Xenocyte. As he ran, he was growling extremely weirdly, as though he was choking. Then, in English, he spat out, 'I'm coming home.' The team were out with Julie playing mini golf. Ben had teamed with Julie this time, it was a couples match. 'Your go, Ben' Julie said, sweetly. 'Finally, I can win!' She was thinking. Ben activated the Weapontrix and selected a golf club hologram. It's outline and grid appeared in Ben's hand, then it was coloured and became real. Ben gave the ball a simple put and got a hole in one. 'Yes!' Julie cheered. 'The death hole, and he got a hole in one, without any help from his aliens?' Gwen questioned to herself. 'Photographic memory' Ben pointed out to his cousin. Julie ran over to Ben and gave him a kiss. Then the Weapontrix began flashing. Julie raised her golf club, expecting a Techadon to walk out again. Ben lowered her arm. 'It's a message, Julie.' He pressed down on the faceplate and listened. It was a robotic voice, announcing that Vulpin was being attacked by Xenocytes. Then a picture of a young Vulpimancer typing these messages appeared in a hologram. 'I'm on my way' Ben told it, the Vulpimancer gave him a nod and the hologram disappeared. 'Julie, go home. This is too dangerous' Ben said. He huddled with Gwen and Kevin and activated a teleportation function on the Weapontrix. 'Vulpin' he told it, and the three disappeared. 'Pfft. Ditched...' Julie said, annoyed. Then Ship jumped out of the bushes. 'Ship Ship?' he asked. 'Don't worry, Ship. Ben said it's too dangerous for us. I am sure he has it under control' she said, reassuring her pet. 'Let's go to the park.' On Vulpin, the team was immediately attacked by a bunch of DNAlien Vulpimancers. Ben whacked them away with the golf club that he was still carrying. Gwen was shooting them with mana blasts and various spells. Kevin absorbed the ground and began fighting. On contact, the DNAliens melted. 'Time to use a good one' Ben said as he activated the Weapontrix again. He pressed down on the faceplate and the outline and grid of an axe appeared in his hand. Then the colours filled in, then it became solid. 'And now to go Best' Ben said, as he pressed the Weapontrix symbol. Five spikes popped out creating a star shape and the axe evolved. Ben ran through, slashing the DNAliens. A large Vulpimancer DNAlien appeared and tried to jump on Ben, but he began flying just in time and he flew over it. The Vulpimancer then used it's great agility to jump high enough and pull Ben down. He tried to transform Ben with a Xenocyte, but Ben slashed the now blunt axe and a beam shot out of it, sending the Vulpimancer through the air. 'I don't remember that power...' Ben said. The axe automatically resharpened. 'Let's go!' He shouted, running towards the large Vulpimancer. He shot a beam at the floor which gave him a large boost. When he began falling he activated the Best Axe's flight abilities. He landed next to the Vulpimancer DNAlien who was just regaining his composure. He charged at Ben who shot a beam into it's face. The Xenocyte brain on it split in half and he began slowly reverting. It was still under the Xenocyte control though. Ben sliced through the brain and ripped off the DNAlien body and the Vulpimancer collapsed in front of Ben. It growled a thank you but then was teleported away. 'What's going on?' Ben questioned. He quickly flew over to his friends and sliced off the Xenocyte brains on each DNAlien. 'They need their brains, but after that they get teleported away. Let's go find out what is going on' Ben said, and the team walked off. As they walked, Ben began thinking about his Wildmutt form. Slowly, he began turning orange and started growling. Gwen and Kevin watched the transformation. Ben became hairier, more beastial. Finally, his eyes disappeared and he became Wildmutt. 'Ben, you're Wildmutt!' Gwen shouted. Ben growled. 'You don't have a watch symbol on you, but the Weapontrix is still on your wrist' Kevin pointed out, confused. 'Let's contact Azmuth' Gwen said, dialing him on her plumbers badge. 'Look at this. Ben has transformed into Wildmutt, but with no watch symbol, and the Weapontrix is still on his wrist' Gwen said. 'Hmmm,' Azmuth said, thinking. Then he clicked his fingers. 'When the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix stayed attached to Ben's wrist for more than a week, the DNA of each alien began melding with his own. Each and every DNA of the aliens are floating through Ben's blood stream right now, and when Ben concentrates enough, he can transform' Azmuth explained. Ben concentrated on his human form, but there was no change. 'Azmuth?' Gwen questioned. Azmuth though about it again, then looked sad. 'Unfortunately, when he uses a bloodstream transformation, he loses all the other DNA samples in his body and there is only a small part of his human DNA. It will take him quite some time, but, after just one part reverts, he regains every piece of DNA and should be able to become any other alien instantly. Only his main body will take time to transform.' Ben stopped concentrating on becoming human again. He growled a thank you to Azmuth and began sniffing around. He got an idea. He activated the weapontrix and selected the axe, then the Best Axe again. He sniffed the Xenocyte parts on them and instantly picked up where they were coming from. He ran as fast as he could with Gwen and Kevin far, far behind. Ben had stopped and was waiting for Gwen and Kevin. They caught up soon enough, Gwen was carrying the two on one of her mana platforms. Ben began concentrating on his human form and a human hair grew around his chin. He immediately felt his insides changed, as he blood turned human. He quickly concentrated on his XLR8 DNA and transformed. 'Let's go! Man, it feels good to be XLR8 again' he said, cheerfully. They got up and Gwen and Kevin saw what Ben had been sniffing out. It was a castle. XLR8 got ready to run, Gwen quickly flung mana ropes around him and Ben pulled the two. The castle was being guarded by hundreds and hundreds of DNAliens. 'Oh crap' Ben said when he saw. He quickly concentrated on his human form, then transformed into Big Chill. 'Maybe I can evolved myself?' he asked optimistically. He concentrated and could even see his DNA as it aged. He became Ultimate Big Chill. He grabbed Gwen and Kevin and they all became invisible. Then, he activated the Weapontrix and recreated the Alien Hammer, then the Best Hammer. As he flew through the room, he knocked them all done, leaving a message written in corpses. He saw a door with the words, 'KING' printed on it and phased through. In there, he saw Wildmutt. 'Hello, Ben' he said, darkly. 'You can talk?' Ben asked. Then he got scared, Wildmutt was beginning to evolve. Ben quickly became Wildmutt again and evolved himself. Wildmutt knocked down his table and got ready to battle with Ben. Ben was much larger, but Wildmutt had equal strength and superior intellect. 'Let's go' Ben said. He ran at Wildmutt and whipped his tail at him, cutting Wildmutt with his stinger. Ben tackled him and began biting Wildmutt's arm. Wildmutt spat in Ben's gill and he couldn't see. Wildmutt tackled Ben as he tried to clean off his gill. Wildmutt bit Ben's chest and began ripping bits of skin off. 'NO!' Gwen screamed as she and Kevin ran into battle. Then, DNAliens ran in and grabbed Gwen and Kevin away. Gwen and Kevin fought through the DNAliens outside the office as Ben continued battling Wildmutt. It looked like the end for Ben. But he quickly whipped his tail and stabbed it through Wildmutt's arm, pulling him off. Ben tackeld Wildmutt, who's arm was just amputed. He bit Wildmutt's Ultimatrix symbol which began glowing, and Wildmutt got sucked up into the Weapontrix. 'Finally.' He walked over to Wildmutt's chair and saw a Xenocyte hidden beneath it. 'The King Xenocyte' Ben said to himself. He stabbed his tail stinger through it. After that, he limped outside where he saw Gwen and Kevin surrounded by hundreds of DNAlien Vulpimancers, reverterting to their Vulpimancer form. They all passed out on the floor. 'Quick, let's go home before they wake up and get violent on each other' Ben said. He quickly activated the teleporting function and they teleported home. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *DNAliens *Julie *Various Vulpimancers Villains *Various Vulpimancers (Under control of Xenocytes) *Wildmutt Weapons Used *Golf Club *Axe (x2) *Best Axe (x2) *Alien Hammer *Best Hammer Blood Stream Transformations *Wildmutt (x2) *XLR8 *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Ultimate Wildmutt Trivia *Ben finds out that he can't revert to normal easily when he uses a Blood Stream Transformation. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry Category:Season Finales Category:Filler Episodes